Identical Opposites
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: Hannah and Lola: two teenage celebrities with a penchant for scandal and an addiction to each other. Miley and Lilly: two average teen girls living a regular, quaint life... Four completely different lives forever intertwined in a fight for one heart.


**so new HM story...the plot? i honestly have noooo idea...this started off COMPLETELY different than how it turned out and im a little annoyed because there is nothing of the original idea in it AT ALL lol...so i apologise if you get confused in advance, there honestly is no actual plot to this but im too tired to edit it and too damn lazy just to scrap two hours of work...soooo read, enjoy and feel free to email me with a few well deserving wtf's lol**

**xoxox**

**Becca**

* * *

Lilly Truscott. Miley sometimes wondered about her best friend. Wondered at the nuttiness of her, the brilliance of her, the beauty of her...

She sometimes wondered if Lilly herself even knew how utterly bewitching she was. Miley thought **she **was an enigma, the whole double life thing giving her a certain air of mystery but Lilly, Lilly was something else entirely. Maybe it was the way Heather had brought her up; to be utterly honest, almost to the point of insanity, to put the truth before anything else. Even if sometimes she was_ too_ honest. Other times she thought it was she herself that had helped create the air of _something_ that always seemed to float around her best friend. Maybe having lived with an alter ego and being best friends with a pop sensation since the age of twelve had created the almost otherworldly presence she pulled off with such ease.

Whatever it was, it had Miley entranced and she found herself watching her best friend more and more; drinking in her every move, every expression with an intensity that rivalled that of any of her most devoted fans.

Lola, Lola was nothing like Lilly. It was almost scary sometimes to realise just how different the two were. Especially when they were essentially **meant** to be the same person. But no, Lola Luftnagle was _nothing _like Lilly Truscott. And Miley isn't sure whether or not that's a bad thing. Sometimes, Lola is so unbelievably different to her silly Lilly that Miley almost wonders if it genuinely is her. The only thing that keeps her from calling security on an impersonator is the light that shines from Lilly's eyes. Even behind Lola's contacts they still have that mythical glow. Miley could never mistake that for anything.

But still, sometimes Miley wonders about Lilly Truscott. Sometimes she wonders how her hair never gets helmet head. Sometimes she wonders what Lilly's lips taste like under that lip-gloss Miley got her for Christmas. Sometimes she wonders if Lilly even realises that when she puts on a brightly coloured wig and an insane outfit she honest to God does turn into another person. Sometimes Miley just wonders...

She watches Lilly as they walk arm in arm into the lunch hall at school one day and notices the way her skater chick friend has an almost indefinable energy pouring off of her in waves. It makes her bounce slightly as she walks and creates a gently tug on their joined arms with every step. She notices the way Lilly's eyes glaze over slightly the closer they get to food and the way she seems totally oblivious to the lingering looks several of the guys in the area are sending her. Miley notices the way her eyes darken slightly though whenever one of those guys call out something to them. Usually something so totally guy like it could never be repeated without her blushing heavily from disgust. She notices the way Lilly's hand tightens around her tray when the comments are directed at **her** and again she wonders at her friend. Wonders if Lola really is all that different from Lilly.

Lola, Lola never links arms with Hannah. No, she grips her hand like a lifeline instead and tugs her along for the ride. Lola never acts oblivious to rude comments sent their way, instead she looks right at whoever said them and pierces them with a stare so intimidating that even Hannah can feel the ice from it. It's only the molten heat from Lola's hand wrapped securely around her own that stops her from freezing up and stuttering the same way the guys do. Lola always makes a one-eighty after that though and turns to Hannah with a laughing smirk on her face- inviting her to share in the private joke. Even if Hannah isn't quite sure what it is. All Hannah knows is that Lilly's eyes are blazing blue flames through Lola's contacts and Hannah hates it when that happens. Lilly isn't meant to still be there once Lola puts on the wig. It all gets too confusing if she has to remember that they're the same person. The wigs make it _so _much easier to forget. So instead, she smirks right back at Lola with a look that she would never let the parents of her young fans see on her face, and they both simultaneously turn away from the now pathetic looking person who dared insult them. Lola links their fingers firmly as they walk and pierces Hannah with a stare that it makes Miley wish it really was Lilly looking back at her.

Lola's eyes are brown, and purple and the greenest green the factories she gets them from can produce without making them toxic.

Lilly's eyes are the deepest shade of blue and the only contacts she would ever even think about wearing are the clear- easy to afford ones that she gets on prescription each month.

Lilly, doesn't like designer clothes and expensive Italian shoes. She doesn't see the point really. The price tag won't stop them getting shredded just like regular clothes when she comes off her board wrong and rips the sleeves clean off her shirts. The hand cured leather won't stop the shoes from getting soaked with salt water and ruined when she leaves her stuff too close to the edge at five in the morning when she can't sleep and decides to catch some early waves. No, if you asked Lilly her favourite designer brand or her favourite year Manolos, she would look at you as though you were speaking a foreign language and burst out laughing. Lilly didn't have one clue about any of that, and quite frankly she didn't care.

Lola lives for fashion. Her clothes are all of the latest design, anything she wears a thousand others will be wearing the next day. Lola is the Queen of fashion. She could roll off a list of her top 100 favourite designers in seconds, complete with her favourite outfit from them, the best collection she thinks they ever brought out and the designs she thinks should never have even been allowed past the sketching stage. Lola knows everything there is to know about up and coming names, she's on a first name basis with the leading fashion house owners and she is even rumoured to be starting her own line. Lola is the person you call the night before a major event when you're having a fashion crisis. Following her advice can make or break your career. Literally. Hannah knows; she's seen Lola do it.

Miley has always thought that her best friend Lilly was something else, but she thinks Hannah's best friend Lola is out of this world. Miley knows though that if she ever met Lola as Miley she would instantly hate her: Lola is loud, and Lola is bold. Lola is bossy and she never does what she is told. Lola is intimidating. And totally irresistible. Lola could have the world at her feet in seconds if she wanted to. That's how amazing she is. That's why Hannah finds her so addictive. Because Hannah isn't Miley, anymore than Lola is Lilly. Hannah is loud and Hannah is bold. Hannah is strong with a mind of her own. Hannah is graceful and highly seductive. And Lola is just as addicted to Hannah as Hannah is to Lola.

Miley and Lilly are the school dorks. They aren't graceful and they aren't seductive. And the only ones who find them addictive are their best friends- each other. No one else bothers to even look. Miley and Lilly like to go to the beach and play volleyball in the surf; falling over each other trying to hit the ball and laughing when they collide with each other and tumble face-first into the water. Miley likes to sunbathe with her eyes closed and listen to Lilly shrieking happily as she surfs. Lilly likes to sneak up on Miley and sneakily pour cold water on her when she falls asleep under the sun. Miley and Lilly love going to the movies together and having mini popcorn fights when they get bored. They always stop at the first signs of disturbing someone. They like to have sleepovers and tell each other secrets and dance crazily with no rhythm in Miley's room until two o'clock in the morning before falling into bed- because really, any later just isn't healthy for two teenage girls. Miley and Lilly are the epitome of good, healthy, sweet seventeen year olds.

Hannah and Lola like to cause scandals. Not major ones, that would hurt Hannah's career and neither of them wants that. But still, they like to party until just after what people would call appropriate for two teen celebrities their age and stumble just enough on the way to a cab to raise a few eyebrows. They like to allow the press to catch them in positions _just_ compromising enough to start up a few rumours- but not enough to really make front page news. They like to stay up all night in Hannah's apartment- that Miley cautiously bought after Tracy demanded Hannah throw a party there-and come up with dares so shocking that if Miley and Lilly ever heard them they would be scandalised. But Miley and Lilly aren't there; they're still buried deep under dozens of pins holding wigs securely onto their heads and layers of makeup so skilful you can't even tell its masking not one face, but two. Hannah and Lola are the total opposites of Miley and Lilly. And sometimes, Miley can't help but wonder about them.

Miley knows that Hannah wonders how Lola's lips taste just as much as she wonders about Lilly's. But Hannah isn't Miley, just as much as Lola isn't Lilly. And unlike Miley, Hannah isn't scared to find out what she wants to know.

Lola kisses Hannah back. One the huge sofa in Hannah's apartment that is so far removed from the one in the Stewart house it isn't even funny. The chocolate leather sighs softly under their weight as the two of them sink into it. Hannah pushes Lola back into the soft cushions while she boldly straddles her waist and moves her mouth to her best friend's neck instead. Paparazzi notice the numerous bite marks on both of their necks as they stumble hand in hand as usual from a club that night.

Miley and Lilly brush hands in the corridor at school and glance at one another before they link arms and wander into the lunch hall where Lilly's eyes glaze over as they near the food and her fingers tighten around her tray when she gets annoyed. Miley wears a scarf, Lilly- a high necked hoodie.

Hannah and Lola would never be seen dead walking around a chain-store outlet mall but that is where Miley and Lilly love to spend their weekends. Shopping for cute little tops and hiding anything that anyone would consider too short or too skimpy deep into the bottom of their bags. Miley notices Lilly hiding several things and knows it's really Lola. She can't focus for the rest of their trip and sends Lilly home early. She begins to wonder if Lola would kiss **her** back like she does Hannah and knows she can't risk it. Lilly **isn't **Lola and Miley doesn't know how she would react.

Miley and Lilly can only dream about the lives of people like Hannah and Lola and know they would never be able to skip lines to VIP clubs and walk the red carpet at premiers like they do. But that doesn't stop Lilly wondering if Hannah wants to kiss** her** as much as she wants to kiss Lola. She starts to wonder if Miley wants to kiss Lola too. Wonders if Miley wants to kiss Lilly the way Hannah kisses Lola.

Lola kisses Hannah harder now. Almost as if she's trying to push her entire being into Hannah's. Miley thinks maybe Lilly is trying to come out. And that thought terrifies her...and thrills her.

Hannah and Lola don't care about Miley and Lilly; they care about the next fashion gala and the next chart-topping album release. They know nothing about the fears and squabbles of two boring, innocent seventeen year olds. Why would they when their lives are so much more interesting than anything those two come up with.

Miley and Lilly care all too much about Hannah and Lola. They follow their every move before it even happens, have Google alerts on both of their names and buy every magazine containing anything about either of them. Miley and Lilly sometimes almost feel like they know more about Hannah and Lola than Hannah and Lola do. But for all their skills in predicting the two world famous celebrities lives they never cease to be shocked when yet another picture comes out and they can see their best friend shining out from behind a pair of masked eyes. It's happening more and more lately and Miley feels a small flicker of hope. Especially when she sees that it is Lilly- not Lola kissing Hannah on the front page.

Miley gets drunk one night and kisses Lilly. She's surprised she's even able to get drunk considering Hannah's high alcohol tolerance but then again, Miley isn't Hannah. And Lilly, Lilly definitely isn't Lola if the way she stands stiff and unmoving when Miley's drunken lips slide clumsily over hers is any indication.

Miley feels ridiculous when she wakes up in the morning sprawled over Hannah's sofa. Hannah's wig is lying messily on the floor and she guesses she must have simply yanked it off from the way her scalp is burning. Her head is pounding and her mouth tastes furry but she doesn't move from her place on the sofa. Her legs are tangled up in one of Lola's skirts and one of her hands is numb from where it's lodged under her body awkwardly but she still doesn't move. Her eyes are wide and the sharp marbled grey that marks them as Miley- not Hannah- eyes are wide. She can taste Lola on her lips.

Lola isn't in the apartment when she goes to look for her. But Lilly is. Lilly is sitting eating a bowl of luck charms that Lola would die before letting anywhere near her and coiling a strand of tangled blonde hair around her fingers. She looks up at Miley and her undeniably blue Lilly-eyes stare out: calm, confused, questioning, knowing. Miley gulps and unthinkingly licks her lips. Bad move. Lilly's eyes follow the path of her tongue and her gaze sharpens as she looks back up at Miley.

Miley doesn't like the look Lilly has in her eyes, it's cold and annoyed and it doesn't belong on the face of her Lilly. Maybe Lola could pull it off- if she was angry, but on Lilly it just looks wrong.

Then again several things have been looking wrong lately; Lola seems to be creeping through into Lilly more and more just like Lilly keeps popping up on Lola's front page, covers. Miley wonders if Hannah has been doing the same thing to her.

Lilly begins to speak and Miley shivers at how dead her best friend's voice sounds.

"So I heard Hannah and Lola had another party at their place last night. I heard Hannah got carried away. Kissed someone else without realising who they were. She probably thought it was Lola, huh?"

Miley stares at her in confusion for a few minutes before she begins to understand and for once she lets a little bit of Hannah consciously seep through when she answers with a small, hopeful smile

"Really, I heard it was the other way around. Lola got hit on by some chick called Miley. Miley thought it was her best friend Lilly"

Its Lilly's turn to stare at Miley now, but Miley sees a small light flicker to life in her best friends eyes even as she continues to look at her coldly.

"And why would Miley want to kiss her best friend? Isn't that Hannah and Lola's thing?"

"Maybe" Miley replies back with a slight smirk "she was trying to be like Lola and set a new trend. Or maybe" she says louder when she sees Lilly start to scowl "she's just in love with Lilly the same way Hannah is with Lola and was tired of wondering what it would be like to kiss her."

Lilly is openly staring now and Miley feels Hannah disappear. Hannah and Lola don't ever say "I love you" just like Miley and Lilly don't check each other out when they go to the beach or secretly wish they were doing something completely different in the dark cinema than throwing popcorn. Miley doesn't kiss Lilly just like Hannah and Lola don't shop in outlet malls on the weekend.

Hannah and Lola are daring and brave and loud and have an apartment in the most sought after area in LA. They aren't scared to kiss each other in public and get into trouble if the fun they have first is worth it.

Miley and Lilly are good, sweet and innocent girls from one of the most family friendly areas in Malibu. They don't get detention and they have never stayed up all night just for the hell of it.

But Miley has always had a slightly daring side to her that she blames on her alter-ego and sometimes it makes her do stupid things, things that Hannah wouldn't even blink at but that get Miley grounded for weeks. It makes her do things like decide to have a Hannah party and get drunk enough to think that as soon as the last guest leaves she should tear her wig from her head and kiss Lilly.

It makes her do stupid things like let Hannah talk for her for a few seconds when Lilly is pinning her with a Lola stare and she is terrified that she's about to lose her best friend.

It makes her tell Lilly that she loves her.

And it makes her stride across the room to where Lilly is eating that definitely **not** a Lola breakfast and kiss her again.

But most of all, it makes her finally stop wondering about her best friend. Because this time Lilly kisses her back and Miley finally finds out what her best friends lips taste like under that lip-gloss that she bought her for Christmas. She guesses Lilly's alter-ego makes her do things sometimes too and grins against her best friends lips.

Lilly watches her happily when they finally pull back for air. Sometimes she wonders about her crazy best friend...


End file.
